The Roads we walk
by Bablefisk
Summary: Sebastian and his mother finds a boy walking along the road, that can't seem to remember who he is. WARNING: Amnesia
1. Prolouge

**AN: **This just came to me a week or so ago, and wouldn't leave me alone.

**Summary: **Sebastian and his mother finds a boy walking along the road, that can't seem to remember who he is.

**Title: **The Roads we walk...

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sebastian

**Warning: **Anmesia

**Beta: **Thanks to **The Other**, all mistakes are mine

**Disclaime: **Glee is not mine

He's angry as he drives down the road. No, scratch that, he's pissed off! He can't believe how much of an oblivious douchebag his boyfriend can be sometimes. Doesn't he get that it hurts? That it's not just words, that they actually have an impact?

Tears are marking his skin, although he has stopped crying a while ago. His palm is still stinging from where he slapped the other boy, as it's clinging to the steering wheel, his body still strumming with adrenaline.

He doesn't know where he is. He drove off in such a rage, driving blindly, that when he finally takes the time to look around, he doesn't recognize anything. It looks like any other abandoned-at-night road that he has seen in the movies, but he can't remember ever driving here before. When he looks at his watch, he realizes that he has been driving for almost four hours, so maybe it's not so strange.

His cell phone starts to vibrate on the passenger seat once again. It's probably his boyfriend, as his dad thought he was spending the weekend at Dalton, visiting his old classmates - which had been the plan, but he's not really sure what to do now. Maybe find a motel, as it's getting rather late.

Suddenly there is pain in his head. He's confused, can't understand the sudden aching on his forehead and neck, but as looks around a little woozy, he think he gets it. He has hit something with the car. He wasn't paying any attention to his driving in his anger, and his car has swerved and hit a tree, it seems.

He climbs out of the car, figures that maybe he can fix it, but he is dizzy and instead he starts to walk, losing all sense of thought. It's like his legs are working for themselves, without his brains' input, because he has no idea why he is walking. Everything is blurry and the wrong way around, and he can't really feel anything.

He doesn't know how much time goes by. He seems to be living in a bubble of a kind, the rest of the world is just there, just out of reach, but he doesn't have the focus and energy to reach out. He thinks his legs are moving, but he can't really be sure.

Suddenly there are voices. They are coming closer, and as he hears a women talking, he can feel soft hands touching him. Only seconds later another pair of hands, rougher ones, join them, and a male voice to. He can't really hear what they are saying, and their faces are blurry and out of sorts, but they seem to be kind people. So he lets go, having used up any energy he had left and like cutting strings, his body falls in on itself. He can feel strong arms holding him, and the deeper tilt of the male voice right next to his ear. Someone is stroking his hair, and suddenly he is moving. He doesn't move far, and he's pretty sure he didn't move on his own. There are some movements and shuffling, and then everything is still again. The male voice s still in his ear, and now it's singing, with a very nice voice. He can feel the hum of an engine, and he's pretty sure he's in a car with some nice people. After a little while, his brain seems to think he has been awake enough, and promptly shuts down.

In an abandoned Navigator, a cell phone rings on the passenger seat.


	2. The Hospital

**Summary: **Sebastian and his mother finds a boy walking along the road, that can't seem to remember who he is.

**Title: **The Roads we walk...

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sebastian

**Warning: **Anmesia

**Beta: **Thanks to **The Other**, all mistakes are mine

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine

**Chapter 1: The Hospital**

Sebastian Smythe had been in America for just four days, and he still wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be there. His school year in Paris had ended five days ago, and he and his mother had flown out as soon as possible to join the rest of the family in New York. His two older siblings, Katherine and Oliver, were both in college in the big city, and he hadn't seen them since Christmas, so he was really looking forward to it. His mother, father, and him had lived in France the last two years. His mother, Vivian, who was French, was in the fashion business and owned a company that spread throughout the western world, but had two bases; Paris and New York. His father, Richard, had been working as a lawyer the last few years in Paris, helping a cousin of his wife starting up a business, but had been offered the position of state attorney in New York. They were back in the states to meet family, and to decide what was happening next. Vivian had to stay in Paris for work, and Richard and Sebastian had to decide what to do, and neither really knew just yet.

Sebastian and his mother had taken a little detour to visit the few relatives they had in Ohio, and were currently on their way to Buffalo to visit some more cousins, and then they would be driving to New York. Sebastian knew the road well, because even though he had grown up in New York, his grandparents' lived in Columbus and his aunt and uncle lived in Buffalo, so his family had taken this road many times.

By the time they drove by Erie, it had become dark and they could only really see the road. Sebastian had been dozing on and off for an hour or so when his mother suddenly broke the silence in the car, with her French accented American.

"What in the world..."

Sebastian looked at her in confusion, but she was looking at the side of the road and slowing down the car. He looked out to see what she had noticed, and sat up in surprise when he saw a person stumbling along the road. The car stopped and they both jumped out, moving towards whoever it was a little cautiously.

"Hey, are you okay?"

When there was no answer to be had, they both moved a little closer, his mother seeming it safe and carefully touching the boys' face and shoulder. It was a boy, Sebastian could see now. He was rather thin and he was bleeding heavily from the wound in his head. His brown hair was mattered in the blood and all in all he looked like he was barely standing on his feet. Even through all this, all Sebastian could think was _I wonder if his skin is as silky as it looks. _When he carefully laid his hand on the boy's cheek, his first thought was _It really is. _Which he felt kind of horrible for.

His mother was trying to get through to the boy, but he didn't seem to be able to answer, one way or another. Sebastian tried talking to him as well, but before long, the boy's body seemed to just collapse in on himself, and Sebastian barely managed to catch him in his arms before he hit the road. He carefully lifted the smaller body as his mother told him to get in the car.

"Come on, mon cher, we will drive him to the hospital in Buffalo, it is no point in calling an ambulance just to have to wait for it first."

Sebastian just nodded his head and held the small body close as he tried to sit down in the passenger seat without hurting him too much. As he got in, he pushed the seat as far back it could go, and held onto the other boy. He was flinching and making nonsense noises, so Sebastian started stroking the back of his hair that was blood free, and started singing quietly in his ear. The other boy seemed to calm down and soon his whole body relaxed, as if he fell asleep. His mother drove the car, quite a bit faster than before, and he found a t-shirt in the back, pressing it onto the head wound just in case as she rang up the hospital.

"Hello, yes, this is Vivian Smythe, I am calling because my son and I found a boy walking along the road, with a big head wound and possibly some other injuries. Yes. No, we are driving towards Buffalo now, we are maybe half an hour away. Yes. Yes, we are doing that currently. No, he seems to have fallen asleep, maybe lost consciousness. No, he did not say his name, but he looks to be about my son's age, maybe 17 or 18. Okay, we will. Thank you."

They drive in silence, the only sound being Sebastian low singing to the other boy.

27 minutes later they pull into the parking lot to the hospital, and his mother ran in whilst Sebastian climbed out of the car as carefully as he could. Half way over the parking lot, two medical staff came running out with a gurney, and soon they were running in again, working efficiently to check the small boy out.

After answering some questions from the nurse at the reception, the police came and asked them the same questions. Neither Sebastian, nor his mother knew the answers to any of them, as they had never met the slight boy before. The police had gotten a hold of his possessions after a while, but it was only clothes and didn't have any ID of any kind. As the two were finally left alone, Sebastian sat down in the waiting area with a sigh before looking up at his mother in concern. She was very tired, after a long day of diving and then this, but Sebastian knew that she would never leave the unknown boy alone unless they knew his family was coming, and Sebastian really didn't want to leave anyways.

"Mom, you're dead on your feet. Why don't you drive to Uncle Charlie and sleep for a while, and I will stay here until we know more. I'll call you if anything happens, and there will probably be hours of waiting before something happens. Just let me go grab a change in the car and a book to read, and I'm all set for a while." Sebastian stood up and started leading his mother towards the doors.

"Yes, maybe it is a good idea. You call the minute something happens, promise me."

"I will, I promise."

Sebastian had been sitting in the waiting room for just an hour when he recognized the doctor that had taken the slight boy from his arms coming down the hall. He stood up slowly, approaching the haggard looking man, trying to catch his attention. The man looked at him questioningly.

"Hi, I was just wondering what happened with the young boy, me and my mother found him, and I wanted to make sure he was okay before I left."

Understanding lit up in the doctors eyes. "Oh, of course. There was really only a head injury, and he only fainted because he had lost so much blood. We stitched him up, and he is getting the blood he needs, so he should wake up once the anesthetic wears off."

Sebastian smiled in thanks and gave him a nod, but he had noticed the way the doctors' smile was strained and he wondered what he hadn't been told. Of course, he probably wasn't supposed to tell anyone not family, but it put Sebastian on edge, and he decided to keep his ears open. He sent off a quick text to his mom, explaining things, before he sat down with the book again.

Three more hours passed, though Sebastian was using too much of his attention to listen to doctors and nurses to actually read much of the book. He sat up a little straighter when the familiar doctor and a police officer came walking towards him, and when it was clear they actually wanted to talk to him, he got up from the uncomfortable chair.

The policeman was the same he had talked to earlier - Officer Serento - and he greeted the men with an unsure smile as they stopped in front of him and Officer Serento started talking.

"The boy you brought in - did he say anything at all to you when you found him?"

Sebastian was a little confused as to why they were asking him this again, as they had gone over that five hours earlier. "No, as I said officer, he was barely even conscious when we found him. It seemed like he was working on pure will, and when he realized someone was there that could keep him safe, he collapsed. He didn't say a word."

"Was there anything at all on the ground where you found him?"

This question was new, and Sebastian wondered what has happened, but answered the best he could. "There could have been, I was too focused on him to notice anything. If it was, it was something small. He was standing on asphalt, and there were no bushes or anything close by, but he looked like he had been walking for a while, so there might be something."

The officer nodded, wrote something on his pad, and continued talking. "We can't be sure, but it seems like he has been in a car accident. His head injury is fitting to a car suddenly stopping. We haven't gotten a call about any accidents out that way, but we have sent patrol cars to look around."

"Can I ask what happened?" Sebastian was getting really curious about this - couldn't they just wait until the boy woke up?

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds before the officer nodded his head, and they turned to look at him again. This time it was the doctor doing the talking.

"The patient woke up half an hour ago. The problem is that he doesn't remember. Anything at all - not even his own name. Now, this is rather unusual for such a small head injury, as people in car accidents might forget the accident in itself, but rarely any more. After looking through the CAT scans we took, however, we found a small brain tumor. The trauma to his head put pressure on the tumor, which again put pressure on the wrong places in his brain. We are prepping him for surgery as we speak, and it might help the memory, but not necessarily. The reason we are telling you this, is mostly because he might remember you and your mother, and we wanted to ask you after the surgery to talk to him, and help us figure out what is going on with his brain."

Sebastian was a bit in shock. He had of course heard of people losing their memories, but he didn't think it was all that common - and to actually know of someone was a little strange. After a few moments he managed to stutter a reply. "Yeah, of course we'll help. How long will the surgery be? I can call my mother and ask her to come when it's done."

"Well, the surgery itself will be maybe an hour, and then two-three more hours for him to wake up should be enough."

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

He walked out to parking lot, breathing in the spring air as he called his mother, telling her what was going on. She was shocked, naturally, and started crying for the young boy they didn't know, but who might only know them.

Another hour and a half went by before Sebastian saw the doctor again.

"The surgery went fine, the tumor is out, but now we just have to wait. You can go see him if you wish."

"Thanks, I'll do that." the doctor gave him a room number, and Sebastian grabbed his things before heading towards the right floor and room.

The door was closed, and he opened it carefully to be sure he was at the right place. As soon he saw the pale figure in the bed, his heart lurched and he walked into the room. The other boy looked so small and defenseless - not that he had looked any better when they had found him. The big bed made him look even smaller, and uncharacteristically Sebastian found himself just wanting to help this boy in any way he could. He was not what anyone would call nice - he had few friends, and trusted even fewer people. He loved his family, but that was a far as his love had ever stretched, and yet his heart still went out to this boy. It could, of course be because he didn't remember anything, but he had wanted to care of him from the second he saw him on the road.

A moan came from the bed, and Sebastian looked up at the smaller boy. His face was scrunched up like he was having a nightmare, and when it didn't let up after a few minutes, Sebastian dragged his chair closer and sat down right next to the bed. He put one arm over the other boy in an attempt of a half hug, and carefully touched his own cheek to his while hushing him. The reaction was almost instant, the smaller boy curling his face towards Sebastian's neck and relaxing as he inhaled. Sebastian carefully laid his head next to the patient on the pillow, and when he still stayed calm, Sebastian relaxed there. Only minutes later, the sleep deprived boy fall asleep.

**KURTBASTIAN**


	3. Waking up

**Summary: **Sebastian and his mother finds a boy walking along the road, that can't seem to remember who he is.

**Title: **The Roads we walk...

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sebastian

**Warning: **Amnesia

**Beta: **Thanks to **The Other**, all mistakes are mine

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine

**Chapter 2: Waking up**

He shifted as he could feel his mind waking up. When he had woken up the first time, he had been so confused and so scared. His mind had been like a black hole - he couldn't find anything to hold onto. Everything had been a blur, but the doctors had informed him that he had amnesia (which he somehow knew what it was), and they said something about a tumor in his head that needed out. He had been too confused to follow what happened, and before he knew it, he was sleeping again.

Now he was waking up for the second time, and things were a tiny bit clearer. He was still confused, and his mind was still blank, but not as much as before. He could remember the doctors' now, and the police officer that had been in his room, and even though that didn't really say much about anything, like who he was or where he came from, it was better than not remembering anything.

For some reason, even though he was still confused and scared, he felt calmer now. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what had changed, when he suddenly noticed that he wasn't alone on the bed. A boy had an arm thrown over his waist (and how he hadn't noticed that before, he didn't know) and was resting his head on the other arm which was lying bent on the bed.

He looked at the boy. He had brown hair, and he seemed to be tall, but that was really all he could tell. Was this someone he should remember? A brother or maybe a friend? Why else would he be here? He reached out a hand and slowly ran his fingers through the hair. As he did so, the smell of the boy wafted towards him, and he felt his whole body relax. He didn't know who this boy was, but when he lay down curled up on one side, the arm still thrown over his waist and laying as close to the boy as possible, he knew one thing; the smell was familiar and made him feel extremely safe. He closed his eyes, taking in the smell and taking the boy's hand in his own, and fell asleep.

KURTBASTIAN

Sebastian woke with a start, and sat up. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, because he was still alone with the unknown boy, and the curtains where covering the window, blocking any sunshine that might peek through. He looked down on the bed, and realized that the boy had moved. He was lying on his side, curled up, with one hand holding Sebastian's own. His hand was soft, amazingly so, and Sebastian couldn't help but stroke it. Normally, when someone grabbed his hand, Sebastian would pull his away, but there was something about this boy. Sebastian just wanted to protect him, to help him, to...hold him. It scared him that this boy could affect him like that after not even a day, and Sebastian just wanted to pull into himself again and keep all emotions at bay, but this boy seemed to make that impossible. He looked so fragile, laying there in between the sheets, curled into himself.

"Hi." The timid voice filled the quiet room like a gunshot, and Sebastian jumped, looking up (down? Over? Seb is sitting up.) at the boys face. He was still unconsciously stroking the hand in his.

"Hi." Sebastian gave the boy a smile.

"Do I know you?" There is a small hope in the boys' eyes, and Sebastian hated to have to crush it.

"My mother and I found you stumbling along the road and brought you to the hospital. You might remember me from that, I held you in my lap the half an hour it took to drive."

"Oh, okay. It's just... nothing, forget it."

Sebastian looked at him, trying to press the issue, when suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in. A few minutes later, he was kicked out of the room, and he found a waiting room nearby, sending off a text to his mom about where he was before he fell asleep against the wall.

KURTBASTIAN

Vivian Smythe was opening the doors to the hospital, striding in, looking a little bit harried. She had gotten a text from Sebastian an hour ago, telling her that the boy was awake, and where Sebastian was waiting, but she had been caught in the morning traffic, and it took forever to get to the hospital. She quickly found the elevators, and walked off on the right floor. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear voices, but she didn't really pick up on anything before she heard two people talking in an office at the end of the hall, door open just a few inches. Vivian stopped and listened when she realized who they were talking about.

"No, he doesn't seem to remember anything specific, but he seems to know things instinctively. He understood how to use the iPhone without problems, same with the laptop, so it seems it's mostly his memories that are gone. The issue, however, is not that. We found a lot of bruises on his body, bruises covering other bruises, and also a few scars. There are no broken bones, but everything still points to abuse. Not necessary by his parents, but that's impossible to say." It was a male voice, most probably a doctor.

A female voice answered him. "What I need to know is how old he is. If he is under 18, and we don't find his family, we need to get him to foster parents. If he's over 18, it's not our responsibility, it's the state."

"Well, due to several things, I would say he is probably 17. It's hard to be exact, but I'm pretty sure he is not 18 yet."

"Okay. Hopefully his memory will come back to him, but if not I need to find a foster family for him. I doubt we can find someone to adopt him, but a foster family for a year shouldn't be a problem, hopefully."

Vivian knew the lady was lying. She herself had been in the foster system, and the older the child, the harder to find a home for them. It was just how those things worked. Hopefully, the unknown boy would get his memory back, but she had no idea what the chances were for that.

She walked towards the waiting room, thinking. They - she and her husband - were an approved foster home, because their oldest had a friend who had a lousy family that they decided to take in. If the boy didn't get his memory back, they could take him in and help him out. Without a family he would need someone to get a good start in his life, and the Smythe's had more money than they knew what to do with, and love to go all around. She would wait, and meet the boy, before she decided anything, and talk to Sebastian and Richard too, but something told her that by the time the week was up, they would have a new member in the family.


	4. The Weekend

**Summary: **Sebastian and his mother finds a boy walking along the road, that can't seem to remember who he is.

**Title: **The Roads we walk...

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sebastian

**Warning: **Amnesia

**Beta: **Thanks to **The Other**, all mistakes are mine

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine

**The parts in bold is French. **

Chapter 3: The Weekend

Vivian and Sebastian was finally let into the boy's room again. The Doctor's had taken tests and talked to him for two hours, while Vivian had filled in her son on her plans. Sebastian had cringed and felt his chest tighten when he thought about the boy being bruised and broken and even more did he wish he could protect him. Then his mother suggested that they take him in, and Sebastian felt bad for it, but he almost wished that the boy wouldn't remember who he was, just so he wouldn't be taken away from him. Then, after two hours of agonizing about what was going to happen, they were told that the boy wanted to see them.

When they came into the hospital room, his mother smiled at the boy before taking one of the doctor's and the lady Sebastian figured was from Social services outside the room to talk. Sebastian stepped into the room and smiled when he saw the the boy was looking awake and sitting halfway up, leaning against the headboard. He got a smile back, somewhat shy, but still beautiful. Him and his mother had agreed that Sebastian would be the one to approach the boy about coming with them.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Sebastian dragged the chair from the wall next to the bed and sat down, looking at the boy in the bed.

"I'm good, all things considering. I'm a little lost, and I have a headache, but I just had someone cut into my brain, so that's probably normal." The pale boy looked at him wryly.

"Heh, yeah probably." Sebastian smiled at him again; he couldn't seem to keep it at bay with this boy.

"Look, I don't know what the doctors have told you, about what happened if you don't get your memory back?"

The boy tilted his head slightly, and gave Sebastian a look he didn't recognize. "Well, the social lady told me that I have to go into a foster family, as I'm not 18 yet."

"Good, the reason I ask, is that our family is an approved foster family, and we would like to give you the offer to come with us."

The boy smiled a little, and his eyes started tearing up. Sebastian didn't know what to do, but took his hand. A few minutes went by where the boy tried to gather himself, and in the end he nodded his head. "I would like that."

"Good."

Just then his mother came back in with the social lady and the doctor, the first looked pleased, and the other a little disgruntled. Behind them followed Officer Serento, and he nodded at Sebastian and the boy before leaning on the wall next to the door. Sebastian gave his mother a small nod and a smile, and he got one back before his mother walked over to the bed.

"Mon petit enfant, I am Vivian Smythe, Sebastian's mother. It is good to finally meet you properly."

The boy smiled shyly at her. "You too. Thank you for taking me here, for saving me. Both of you." He looked over at Sebastian as he said it, and both Smythe's gave him a big smile.

The doctor cleared his throat and began talking. "Now, young man, as we talked about, in a few days you will need a place to stay. The Smythe's have offered their home, if you wish?" The boy nodded and the doctor kept on talking. "All right then. As you will be taking care of him, you will both need to know what is going on, so I'm going to go through what I have just told the patient." Sebastian frowned at the way he talked to the boy, but he didn't exactly have a name they could use.

"From what we can see, you have post-traumatic amnesia, heavy with retrograde amnesia. It's different for every person, and if there had only been the head injury you came in with, you probably wouldn't have forgotten more than a few seconds. The problem was the tumor, as we have no idea how long you've had it, or how long it was pressing on your nerves. This makes it very hard to say if the memories will come back or not. For now, it seems like your memories are gone, but that you remember three different kind of things. First is things you learned early on, and you remember that like muscle memory in a way. Like, you have no problem speaking English, or using the eating utensils, because you have done so for most of your life. Second is general information. You knew at once what amnesia was, or a tumor, or a doctor. Third is things you have not necessary learned early in life, but done so much that in the same way it's muscle memory. You knew how to work the iPhone and the laptop, for example.

Now, it's hard to say what would happen if you met someone who knows you, if you would recognize them even if you can't remember them now. If you don't get your memories back, you probably won't recognize them by sight, but you might recognize them by smell or sound. Our brain catalogs things in a different way then we think, and even though we don't think about it much, smell and sound can bring the brain back to certain memories much faster than sight. What I would recommend is to try new things every day, it's amazing what we remember in the subconscious, and you might find out things about your life, things you didn't know you could do. For example, you should try listening to or speaking different languages, or different hobbies, or subjects for school, like math and the like. Seeing as you remember general information, you might very well remember things like that as well. We have called in a specialist, a psychiatrist, that will come and talk to you while you're here at least, which you will be for another week or so, as long as there is no complications.

Also, you should try to pick a name for yourself, at least a first name."

The doctor took a deep breath, and looked over at the police officer. Serento pushed away from the wall and walked to the end of the bed before he started talking.

"You were found just across the state line of New York, and where you came from is hard to say, and the area will be vastly different depending on if you drove or not. We have been searching the area for a car, but have been coming up empty so far. If you drove, you could have come from all over the place, but for now we are looking particularly at missing persons in the states of New York, Pennsylvania and Ohio. You might have driven down from Canada, but as you accent doesn't hold a grain of Canadian, we see that as the least likely. We will continue searching for the car for a few more days, and if we can't find it, we will look more closely at the closest towns. The main problem is that it's weekend, and you might have been headed somewhere, so your parents might not miss you until Sunday evening, but as I said, we're keeping out eyes open."

"Thank you, officer." The boy's tone was soft and the high tones was a big contrast to the gravely officer, and all the people in the room relaxed just an infinite more.

A few minutes later, the officer, doctor and social worker all filed out of the room. Sebastian took the boy's hand in his, squeezing it in an effort to comfort. "This is my mother, Vivian. We were on out way to some relatives in Buffalo when we found you, she was over there when I was in here earlier.

"Hi, ma'am. Thank you for... everything. " The boy stretched out his hand, and his mother took his in both of her own.

"It was my pleasure, mon cher, we are just glad that we were able to help. How do you feel?"

"A little numb, but relieved that I have somewhere to go." He smiled at them shyly.

"We are glad to have you. We" she was broken off by her cellphone ringing in her pocket, and she excused herself, closing the door after her. Sebastian wasn't sure, but it looked like the boy relaxed just a little more when the two of them were alone, and it brought a smile the normally so cocky lips.

"We really are glad to have you. Do you want me to tell you about the family?" The boy nodded, and Sebastian went on. "Well, there's my dad, Richard, who's a lawyer. My mum, Vivian," he gestured to the door "runs a big fashion company from Paris mostly. I have two older siblings, both in college in New York; my sister Katherine is going to medical school and my brother Oliver is studying political science."

"And you?" The boy looked at him in interest, and Sebastian gave him another smile.

"Oh, I just finished my freshman year in high school." Sebastian decided against telling the boy anything about the choice between Paris and New York. He knew that all of this would greatly affect any plans they would make, and there was no reason for the boy to feel like they were changing their lives for him. Sebastian looked at the boy, who was smiling carefully at him, before he decided to jump in with a question that had been bugging him for some time.

"I have to ask, I was kinda expecting you to freak out, but you're so calm."

The boy snorted and looked a little wry. "You weren't here early this morning. I had a complete melt down, cried and screamed and was generally a pain in the ass for the staff. I guess I got it out of my system, there's no use in freaking out, and the faster I get used to this life, the better for myself."

"Wow, that is impressive. Wish I had seen the breakdown though." He gave the boy a crooked smile, and got a wicked one back.

"Oh, it was epic. I threw things." They laughed, and Sebastian could feel something lifting in him. He didn't meet many people who a) could keep up with him and b) could stand him for longer periods of time, but this boy seemed to get Sebastian, even without his memory.

"So, what do you say to making a list over all the things you want to try out to figure out if you know?" Sebastian drew out a notebook from his bag, and took the pen from the night table next to the bed.

"Yes, that's a great idea, let's do that." The boy sat up, and Sebastian found a blank page, writing on the top: What can I do?

"Well, if we take the good doctor's advice, we should probably add every language in existence here, so let's just write them down as we figure them out instead of trying to remember them all now." Sebastian split the page in two with a simple line, and wrote _languages_ on the right side. "We can check out one of them now, if you want, I speak French."

"You do? Is that where your mother is from? France?" They boy seemed to perk up a little by this news.

"**Yes, she was born and raised there, in a small city. She met my father when she came to the states to study fashion, and they married after two years together. We have lived in Paris the last year, and I learned to speak French when I was four years old. Do you understand what I just said?"** Sebastian looked at the boy with raised eyebrows, waiting for any indignation that he had understood. He got a rather clear one.

"**I understood perfectly. Do you have other family in France?"**

The boy seemed just as shocked as Sebastian, and after a few seconds, Sebastian let out a little laugh.

"Well, seems like you speak fluent French then. I have no idea why or how, but either you've been a lot in France, or one or both of your parents are probably French."

They continued to work on the list throughout the day. The specialist that was coming would show up Sunday morning, so Sebastian got to stay there most of Saturday. Vivian was in and out of the room, taking calls to make sure the boy got to come with them, and for the most part just looked at the two boys. Sebastian was a popular boy, but he had always had problems getting real friends, and yet he seemed to connect to this boy so easily. It was heartwarming for a mother to see, and to hear her son's laugh more times in one day than she had over the last year was wonderful.

When Sebastian was chased out of the room Saturday evening, he left the notebook with the boy, and the list looked like this:

_What do I know?_

_Hobbies Languages_

School sports French - yes

Dancing

Writing

Clay work

Knitting

Embroiderer

Painting

Singing

They had been goofing around a lot, and half of the things on there were a joke, but they figured they could try it.

Sunday came, and Sebastian and Vivian were set for the hospital again. It was the first time Sebastian had slept in a little over 30 hours, so he had been out like a light when they had gone home the night before, but now he was up and full of energy. He was looking forward to see the boy again, though he knew he couldn't stay there all day; the specialist was coming in today.

When they showed up at the hospital door a little after ten, it was closed, and they knocked softly on the door. Before they could open it a women was standing in the door, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry, are you the specialist?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"The people that found him, and we're going to be his foster family. We didn't know you were here, we will just come back in a few hours?" Vivian raised her eyebrows in question of the time, and the therapist nodded.

"We're taking a break at about 12, so you can come back then."

When they came back, the door was open, and the boy was sitting in the bed, a piece of paper in his hands. He looked up when they walked in, and his face lit up in a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi, did you have a good night? And how was the therapist?"

The boy looked down at the paper in his hands again before he looked at Sebastian, who had claimed his usual seat. "Yeah, it was first proper sleep I've had, it was nice. And she was nice, she liked our list. " His smile widened a little. "Told me that we should keep working on it, the two of us." Sebastian nodded with a smile of his own. "She also told me to pick a name, and I finally have."

He looked up at them both, before seemingly steeling himself. "Hi, my name is Alexander Clarkson. You can call me Alex."

"How did you pick the name?" Sebastian looked at the boy, _Alex, _curiously.

"Well, it just popped into my head. I don't know why, but it just felt right, so I went with it."

The rest of the day was a lot of sitting around for Sebastian, whilst Alex had the therapist with him, but he didn't mind all that much; the few hours he got in between was more than worth it.

It was night to Monday, and it was a quiet night at the police station in Buffalo. The night shift was for the main part sleeping on the couches in the break room, getting any sleep they could whilst it was calm. One of the newbies was finishing up some paperwork, and was waiting for the printer when a fax came through. He picked up the paper curiously, and looked at the missing child poster. It was a 17 year old boy, who had gone missing from Westerville. He had never seen the boy in the picture, but he went out to the pin board to hang it there. It should be faxed on to the local hospitals, but he had no idea where to even start looking for those fax numbers, and he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he put up a mental reminder to himself to fix it later.

Just as he tacked the fax on the board, the phone rang, and only seconds later the police house was in full chaos; there had been a shooting outside of the city, with shooters and victims in high numbers. In the chaos, the fax fell down on the floor and was trampled. In the morning, when the cleaning staff started working, the very important fax that would have changed more than one life was thrown out in the garbage, the face of Kurt Hummel balled up, wet and dirty.


End file.
